Untitled
by Raven-DarkBlue
Summary: Beats me! xD Seriously, though... I assume it was along the lines of Haruhi finally coming out to the rest of the student body as a girl.


**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** I don't even know.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran. I just like to play with the Host Club from time to time.  
**Summary:** Beats me! xD

~~~~~~~~

It was the end of her third year at Ouran Academy when she got the surprise of a lifetime.

Haruhi was still with the Host Club even though she had paid her debt off well before her third year at the school had begun. She really didn't have the best excuse as to why she stayed and kept up her appearance as a boy, and she didn't have to give them an excuse either. The guys were just happy that she had decided to stay in the Club. They were her only friends at school, technically speaking, and they knew her secret.

Her third year at Ouran brought about a lot of changes; the main one being that there were now only five members in the Club. Mori and Honey graduated the year before. While Honey decided he would teach at his family's dojo, Mori went on to University and started studying business. They came to visit the Club from time to time, and even wrote letters to Haruhi sometimes, but being out of school kept them busy most of the time.

Another evident change, though only known to the rest of the members, was that Haruhi finally gave in and started dating Tamaki. It was shocking, to say the least. Tamaki and Hikaru's rivalry over her had ended the moment she accepted Tamaki's offer for dinner. Of course, Hikaru threw a nasty jealousy fit, and really was about to kick Tamaki's ass up and down the halls, but Kaoru managed to calm his twin down—eventually, through restraint.

Unfortunately, this was another secret she and the rest of the Club had to keep from the public. To keep appearances up, the Club went along with business as normal. Haruhi, being her usual calm and level-headed self, took no offense to her boyfriend's flirtatious antics with other girls. Tamaki, on the other hand, got jealous pretty easily, even though he knew way in the back of his mind that it was all an act. Besides, Haruhi never really actually flirted, which made it all the more confusing as to why Tamaki got jealous.

It was nearing the end of the school year when they officially decided to disband the Host Club. This was something they all had thought about through the year. Now that Tamaki and Kyouya were graduating, all that would be left were herself and the twins. To be honest, not having Kyouya around to plan events and keep everything organized made it seem like a total wash to keep the Club going. So it ended up being a unanimous decision that they would throw a gala to officially announce the end of the Host Club.

What wasn't so unanimous was the decision to out Haruhi as a girl. Haruhi didn't like the idea one bit. She had one more year at the Academy left, and to spend it as a girl? It wasn't her cup to tea, so to speak. After three years going to school as a boy, it would be hard to adjust. To the rest of the Club, it was as simple as changing her every day uniform from black slacks and a blazer to a pretty dress. To Haruhi, it meant stares from everyone at school and embarrassed looks from all the girls she Hosted. It would make her feel like an outsider all over again.

But she couldn't fight the decision. Tamaki and the twins were already fussing over her big reveal as she sat on the couch grumbling to herself, while Kyouya was busy tapping away at his laptop.

"You know, it's not such a bad thing to be thought of as a girl," Kyouya said absently as he continued to work on his laptop. Sometimes he really was the voice of reason; other than herself, of course. He stopped typing, peered at her over his glasses and added, "You are a girl after all. It would really be in your best interest to start acting like one, since you will be graduating next year."

He did have a point. Over the past three years, she got used to the fact that everyone (except for the Host Club) thought she was a boy, and to be honest she was comfortable with the idea. She was never really one for tradition anyway—girls who knew she was a girl thought she was less than feminine, and boys who knew thought she was a little weird for a girl. So she really didn't mind what people thought of her. But now… it was different. It would be like the beginning of her first year all over again. She would be alone with nowhere to fit in, and there would be whispers about her wherever she went.

Haruhi was actually scared. She hated thinking about what would happen next year, after her secret was officially out.

Tamaki danced over to her, hearts fluttering about his head. "My Princess will look absolutely ravishing in a dress! And don't worry! I will take care of everything!" he exclaimed as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Really, Haruhi still thought Tamaki was a complete and utter idiot, though she did care enough for him to stay together as a couple. Sometimes he could take things too far. She hated being treated like a Princess and she absolutely hated it when he referred to her as so. Haruhi knew that Tamaki knew this, but yet he would fawn over her whenever he got the chance. Her response this time was a punch to his head.

"Will you stop calling me 'Princess'?!" she roared at him. Realizing that she may have been a bit too rough, she sighed and said, "Okay, I agree to this silly plan of yours. But I'm not your little doll, so don't dote over me like I am one. I am perfectly capable of making myself look like a girl." She gave a quick, unnoticeable glance to Kyouya and added, "Besides, I am a girl after all."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The night of the gala came sooner than she thought.

Haruhi flinched as she looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in the dress she was wearing and the makeup she had on, but she did look rather nice.

Her father insisted he pick out her dress, which she truly did appreciate since he did have an eye for fashion. And besides, it saved her a trip out, knowing that Tamaki, the twins, or both would have insisted on coming with her. It saved her from being tortured for a day.

The dress was white. It was a simple spaghetti-strapped dress that came down just below her knees. Around her waist was a pastel pink satin ribbon that tied in the back. Her dad decided that her outfit wouldn't be complete without a pair of gloves, and a white evening purse to match. What was even more ridiculous was that he made her wear a white orchid in her hair. It bothered her ear and blocked her peripheral vision.

Sometimes actually being a girl was harder than she thought.

When she arrived at the gala, she made her way to the back door and let herself in, careful not to be seen by the other guests. She made her way to the dressing room to wait for the other Host Club members.

No one was there yet, and the lights were off, though the moonlight shining through the open-curtained windows drew enough light in to see. Haruhi walked up to the window that gave an eagle-eye view of the gala outside. It turned out to be a warm, beautiful spring night with petals from the cherry blossoms floating in the wind. This truly was a beautiful sight.

The crowd of guests downstairs was getting thicker and thicker, and Haruhi was getting more nervous every ticking second. She wondered what the crowd's initial reaction would be to her. She closed her eyes as she touched the window with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, Haruhi," she heard someone say from the doorway. She turned to see Kyouya standing at the entrance.

She would be lying to herself if she thought Kyouya didn't look good in a tuxedo. He looked perfect, actually—there wasn't a wrinkle to be noticed on him. The tux itself looked pretty simple, but she knew the price tag on it must've been a small fortune. He leaned against the doorframe looking languid as he pushed his glasses up his nose, presumably to get a better look at her.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi greeted as she gave him a demure smile. She was hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Any reason why you're in the dark?" he asked.

"I kind of got caught up looking down at the party. I guess I forgot to turn on the light."

Kyouya walked up to her slowly, his hand going up to touch the delicate orchid nestled in her hair.

Quite instinctively, she felt her cheeks flush. It was a strange action on his part. If anyone saw this display, they would surely get the wrong impression.

Unfortunately the "anyone" were poking their heads in the room just that moment.

Kaoru and Hikaru had conveniently made it to the room while Haruhi and Kyouya were standing in that compromising position. They quietly and mischievously poked their heads into the room and decided to watch this interesting scene, wondering what Tamaki would say if he just happened to walk in right about now.

"You do make a lovely girl, Haruhi," Kyouya told her, his hand coming down to his side and eventually shoved in a pocket. His glasses reflected the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Ah, thank you senpai."

She wasn't quite sure what to say to that, really. There was no way in hell that the Shadow King actually meant that as a compliment. Haruhi knew that he wouldn't say something like that unless there was an ulterior motive—one that would preferably be in his favor. And not knowing what that ulterior motive made her a nervous wreck.

Thinking that immediately poured a proverbial bucket of cold water over her head.

"I'm going to turn on the light," she told him and made her way toward the light switch. On her way there, she noticed two identical shadows in the hallway. Immediately, she knew it was Kaoru and Hikaru. She poked her head out into the hallway. "Uh, Kaoru? Hikaru? Why are you two hiding in the hallway?"

They stood up quickly and appeared right in front of her, smiling. "Why Haruhi, you look very pretty," they said in perfect unison.

"Uh… thanks?" She flipped on the light in the room.

The twins walked into the room and headed towards a couch. On the way, Hikaru nudged his brother in the arm and said, "What was up with senpai and Haruhi just a minute ago? You think he's falling for her too?"

Kaoru looked at his brother, a bit perplexed. It was only a few months ago that Hikaru went into a total rage about Tamaki and Haruhi being together. Now he was suggesting that Kyouya-senpai was interested in Haruhi? Odd behavior really, but it was progress nonetheless. Hikaru was finally really coming into his own.

Kaoru shrugged and answered him with, "I don't know, but it would have been awful for Tamaki to have seen it."

Just then, Tamaki made his way into the room. His attention immediately went to Haruhi as a big smile flashed across his face. He ran over to her and twirled her in the air, which in turn made her giggle. When he set her down, he pulled her into an embrace.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my darling," Tamaki complimented as he squeezed her gently.

When they pulled apart, Haruhi had a chance to look into his gorgeous blue-violet eyes. Tamaki's blond hair fell into them, just a little. Moments like these made her realize just how handsome her boyfriend was, and why other girls fawned over him so much. He gave her a charming and wholeheartedly loving smile, which made her feel tingles all over her body.

A little disgusted with their slight public display of affection, Hikaru cleared his throat rather conspicuously, causing the couple to separate completely. "If you guys are done reveling in each other's company, I think it's about time we get out there to greet our guests," he said to everyone in the room, his voice sounding just a bit snippity. His hands were folded across his chest.

"Of course," Tamaki replied calmly as he slipped Haruhi's hand in his. He glanced down at Haruhi and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and asked, "Ready, love?"

But before she could even respond, she was attacked by a hug at her legs by a short little someone, cheerily exclaiming, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Honey-senpai? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking down.

Before he could answer, a tall, stoic figure had walked up to her as well, patting her gently on the head.

"And Mori-senpai! What are you two doing here?" she asked again.

Honey answered her happily with, "When Kyoya-chan told us about the Host Club ending, I thought it would only be right to be here too! And Haru-chan looks so pretty when she dresses like a girl!"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, who was seated in a chair with his legs crossed. It was nice, and very uncharacteristic of him, that he told Honey and Mori. She felt grateful that he had let them know, and that the original 'family' was back together.

"Haru-chan," Honey said as he tugged on her dress. "You'll promise me a dance later, right?"

She giggled in response. "Of course, Honey-senpai," she told him.

After a few more minutes of their little reunion, it was time for them to head outside..


End file.
